


Harry Makes Choices

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: House Elves, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Harry makes some choices for himself for once in his life. He starts to use a bit more of his Slytherin mind and less of his Griffindor brashness.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry is done. Done being a child with the passing of his seventeenth birthday. Done saving the world with the defeating of Tom Riddle. Done with living for others expectations with the end of Dumbledore’s plans. Done doing what others want him to with finally telling Ron he did not want to be an Auror. Done with being a servant to others with one last visit with the Dursley's he moved into Grimmauld Place. Done with being in a relationship that wasn't going where he wanted with the talk he and Ginny had about kids and she wanted to wait at least until she was 27 to start trying. Done with being poor or acting poor with the four letters from Gringotts informing him he needed to come and claim his inheritances, the Potter (by blood), Black (by will), Perceval (by blood), Slytherin (by conquest of the last heir).  
Harry sat at the kitchen table, Kretcher was puttering around making dinner.   
“Kretcher?”  
“Yes Master?”   
Kretcher had become much more agreeable as soon as Harry signed the official paperwork accepting the family ring of the Blacks.  
“Dobby was not the only house elf that the Malfoy's had, how did they go about getting more house elves?”  
“House elves reproduce at the behest of their masters.”  
“What do you mean? I just tell you I want or need more house elves and you make more?”  
“Yes Master, you officially tell me you want more house elves and I will create and grow you more.”  
“Don't you need a female house elf to make more?”  
“No Master, house elves to better serve our masters can reproduce without another.”  
“Oh! Umm Hermione told me about that kind of reproduction...asexual reproduction!”  
Kretcher didn't remark on that instead continuing directing knives to chop vegetables.  
“Kretcher I want more house elves. Please create more.”  
“Yes Master. How many house elves more would Master like?”  
“Five more. Thank you Kretcher.”  
“It is Kretcher’s happiness to serve his Master and the great and noble house of Black.”  
Harry had plans. His first plan was to get his house in order. Some had been cleaned while the Order was using it for head quarters but there were still many rooms upstairs that hadn't yet been touched and things that the Blacks had many weren't safe for children to be around. Harry wanted Andromeda to bring Teddy over and wanted it to be safe for Teddy to be here. He was going to be a good godfather and really be present in Teddy’s life.  
Harry's second plan was to expand the back garden. He wanted a safe place to fly his broom and perhaps play a game of quidditch.   
“Kretcher how long until the new house elves are ready to work?”  
“Five days Master. One day for preparing, two for growing the new elf and three for the baby house elf to mature into an adult in its cocoon.”  
“In its cocoon?”  
“Yes the cocoon phase is important for Master to choose what the elf would be best at. And Master will need to place significant objects near the baby elf before the cocoon is formed so that the baby house elf’s cocoon forms with those objects.”  
“What do you mean Kretcher?”  
“If Master wants a new kitchen elf that is really good at making food then placing some food and a pan around the baby will make that house elf best at preparing food.”  
“Oh ok. What kind of elf are you?”  
“Kretcher was created to be a gentlewizard’s elf. Kretcher knows clothes and functions. Kretcher can talk better and explain better. Kretcher knows how to behave in public.”  
“Oh...who was your last Master that you served in such a way?”  
“Master Regulus Black. He took Kretcher on many outings, he wore proper wizarding clothes to many events, he entrusted Kretcher with many things. Kretcher was proud to serve his Master. Then Master was killed and Kretcher was just a house elf serving the glorious house of Black. Kretcher could have been Sirius’ house elf but Sirius didn't wear proper wizarding clothes, he didn't go to functions and show the wealth and might of the great Black family.”  
Kretcher kept mumbling as he continued to fix dinner. It was starting to smell good. He was mumbling about proper wizarding clothing, the wealth of the Black family going to waste, all the balls and functions the Blacks had in the Ballroom, all the celebrations they held.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry put on a glamour to avoid the crowds of wizards and witches who would harass him on the street him when he was out. His glamour changed the color of his eyes and hair to dull browns and hid his glasses and scar.   
“Kretcher!” With a small pop Kretcher appeared. He wasn't skinny and frail looking. He was fat, his stomach was large, his once skinny arms were twice the thickness.  
“Kretcher! What is wrong?!”  
“Nothing is wrong Master.”  
“What is happening to you then?!”  
“Kretcher is making Master the new house elves Master wanted.”  
“Oh! Oh. Is this what you meant by preparing?”  
“Yes Master.”  
“Ok, I thought preparing meant like making sure you have a clean den. Anyway, Kretcher I'm going out. I need a new wardrobe and I need to visit Hermione. Since you know clothes could you tell me where I should go? What store would be good?”  
“Well it depends on what Master wants. Basic work robes that are of good quality would be found at Twilfitt and Tattings. Samite’s is better for under the robe clothing... dress shirts, trousers, vests ...and dress robes. Sir Chausseur’s for any shoes both everyday and magically altered.”  
“All at Diagon Alley?”  
“Yes Master, some are down the side street next to Ollivanders.”  
“Thank you Kretcher. I'll be out for lunch but back dinner.”  
“Yes Master.”  
Harry went to the front stoop and apperated to Diagon Alley. He appeared at the apperation point outside of Gringotts. His arrival did not cause a stir but the street was crowded with wizards and witches so he was glad he had on the glamour. Harry’s first stop was Gringotts to set up an ever filling money pouch that lead directly to one of his vaults.  
Harry walked up the steps.  
“You are welcomed to Gringotts.” The goblin guarding the door spoke to him.  
“Thank you for having me.” Harry returned with a small bow. He had been trying his hardest at being polite to them sense he had broken in. So far other than some initial grumbles they had not barred him from entry.  
Once inside Harry proceeded to the line for the counter. Soon it was his turn.  
“What do you want?”  
“I’d like to set up a ever filling money pouch with a currency exchange pocket.” Harry had gotten the idea at one of the ministry functions he had attended in celebration of then end of the war. Two pureblood had been talking about what they were doing after and one was complaining that he couldn't just travel to France since he only had pounds.  
“Which vault would Mr. Potter like it pulling from?”  
“836 please.”  
“Here you go. Is that everything?” The goblin handed over a small smooth dark brown leather pouch.  
“That is all. Thank you.”  
Harry left the bank and headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He missed Hedwig but he needed an owl for carrying letters and packages, he couldn't be coming to Diagon Alley to the Owl Post every time he wanted to send or pick up a letter.  
The little bell above the door jangled as he walk in. Bright eyes looked at Harry from every angle. The inside was dark but with enough light to see as his eyes adjusted. He made his way to the counter located at the back.  
“Ah! How can I help you sir?”  
“I’d like to purchase two owls. Brown or black in color. One that is good for quickly delivering letters and the other good at carrying larger packages.”  
“Ah! Ok, I have a Great Grey Owl. His name is Drigmore. His owners were killed by He-Who-Was-Defeated and ended up coming back here.” He gestured to a massive owl perched in the rafters. “I also have several barn owls that could serve you admirably. As far as speed, any of my great horned owls would do nicely.” He pointed to the row of barn owls and the row of great horned owls.  
“Thank you, I will look through them.”  
Harry quickly dismissed the barn owls, he liked the idea of Drigmore. He took his time looking through the great horned owls. And finally one in the middle caught his eye because one of his horn feathers had a distinctive curl to it the others did not.   
“I'll take Drigmore and this one.”  
“Ah a female, and can I ask what you will be calling her?”  
“Sayua, it means fast.”  
“Ah very nice. That will be 13 gallons. Will you be needing any supplies?”  
“Yes thank you, just the basic care package and these treats.” Harry tossed a couple bags of treats on the counter from the shelf.  
“Ah yes, your total is 14 gallons 2 sickles.”  
Harry pulled the amount out of his pouch and watched as the owner bundled up his purchases.  
Harry turned to the two owls. He stroked both of their heads, “can you both find your way home? I'll get the perch cleaned and set up better when I return.” At the hoots from the owls Harry handed the shrunk package over to Drigmore and the owls took off.  
“Thank you.”  
“Ah no thank you! Please come back for all of your Owl care needs.”  
Harry left the shop and stepped out into the much more fresh air of Diagon Alley. Next stop the clothing shops Kretcher recommended.


End file.
